


[Podfic] The Johnlock Collection by cwb | Chapter 19: Humanize

by missmuffin221, Violetwylde



Series: [podfic] The Johnlock Collection [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, S4 fix-it, Sort Of, The Johnlock Collection, cwb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetwylde/pseuds/Violetwylde
Summary: Do we have to tell you at this point how much we love cwb?funfact, this fic was based on a prompt by our very own Violet.Violetwylde on Tumblr said, "As I sit here - one arm in a sling, trying not to cough on my monitor while a migraine eats away at the nerves of my left eye - I beseech you: bring me porn. Any and all. Smut fic, sexy pics, crude drawings of phalluses (Phallusi? Phalleese?). I will take all offerings with the deepest gratitude. Thank you."





	[Podfic] The Johnlock Collection by cwb | Chapter 19: Humanize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Johnlock Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212018) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 




End file.
